When operating a vehicle in reverse it is sometimes difficult to properly view everything that is behind it. In the past people have attempted to ameliorate the lack of visibility when in reverse by placing mirrors at various locations throughout the car. Mirrors have proven to be a reliable method of viewing things while in reverse. However the usage of mirrors is still plagued by not having a totally unobstructed view of the space behind a vehicle.
Recently, the usage of cameras and sensors has become popular in order to detect the presence of items behind a vehicle. The detection of items previously unseen through the usage of mirrors has prevented many unfortunate events. However, despite the usage of these devices problems still persist.
When mounting a camera on a vehicle its placement is important so as to offer a proper view of those objects located behind it. Many cameras are unable to provide a proper viewing angle for the vehicle upon which it is mounted. Therefore there is a need for a camera that is capable of being properly mounted on a vehicle and that is able to be adjusted in order to compensate for the variations in the structure of different vehicles.
Additionally, cameras that are mounted on vehicles are exposed to the effects of the environment, such as changes in temperature, humidity, etc. can cause moisture to form on the lens thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the camera. Therefore it is additionally important to ensure that the clarity of the lens is not compromised as result of environmental factors.
Thus, there is a need for a camera and display device for a vehicle that is able to provide appropriate angles of view and remain uncompromised during exposure to the environment.